smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Birth Of Hefty And Handy
"The Birth Of Hefty And Handy" is a mini-story in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf series. Story It was on a day 157 years before the time Empath returned home for good from Psychelia that this event happened. Muscles and Paprika were aiming to be the first parents among Papa Smurf's generation of Smurfs, and one day Mother Nature had blessed them. Muscles felt so proud, and so did most of his fellow Smurfs, that his sweetheart and now wife was carrying not one, but two of his children. However, Paprika didn't feel entirely blessed, as she could feel her children kicking and fighting in the womb. It was like her whole body became an arena and it wasn't going to end until either of them came out of the womb alive. Muscles simply chuckled at that thought, saying that it just means his children are going to be strong and tough just like him. His friend Culliford simply hoped that both his children would come out alive. During the late stages of Paprika's pregnancy, Muscles built for her a wheelsmurfer so that she wouldn't have to walk around carrying the twins. Muscles hoped that he could have the wheelsmurfer be able to carry her anywhere she wanted to go so he wouldn't have to be interrupted from his work to carry her anywhere. And then one day, Gomer shouted, "It's Paprika! She's going to smurf the baby!" "The babies?" Muscles shouted, dropping whatever he was doing at the moment. "Excuse me, boys, time to smurf my little sweetheart to the infirmary as smurf as possible!" He quickly rushed home and wheeled Paprika into the infirmary, where Healer placed her gently on the bed and started to help her deliver the children. Outside, Culliford and the other Smurfs paced around and waited for the news. "Okay, sugarplum, on the count of three," Muscles coached while he and Healer were wearing masks, "One...two..." "Wait a minute, Muscles," Healer said. "This one's smurfing out on his own!" "Now that is a really tough baby!" Muscles said, smiling as Healer guided the firstborn child out. "What...what is it?" Paprika asked. "It's a boy, Paprika, and this one's a big boy at that," Healer said. "He's even got a red heart smurfmark on his right arm." "A smurfmark?" Muscles said. And sure enough, he saw it: a heart-shaped birthmark on his right upper arm that looked like Muscles' heart tattoo. "Well, that's my boy," Muscles said, smiling. "I'm going to name this one Hefty." "Wait a minute," Healer said. "The other one's coming, but it's not smurfing out all the way." "Okay, honey, time to smurf it a big push," Muscles said. "One...two...three!" Paprika grunted as she pushed with all her might, and soon the other child came out with no problem. "It's another boy, a bit slender and with no smurfmark," Healer said. "Quick, let me smurf them!" Paprika said. Healer cleaned off both babies and placed a tiny Smurf hat on both of them while wrapping them in blankets before giving them to Muscles. "Here's the two boys that have been smurfing you trouble in the womb," Muscles said as he presented them to his wife. Paprika smiled as she received her boys. "Oh, they're so adorable, and they're both so much like you...well, at least, Hefty is. The other smurfs like he's trying to fix something." "He probably can't wait to smurf his own set of tools like his dear old Papa Smurf," Muscles said. "I'm just not sure what to name him." "Still, it's pretty handy for us to have a twin child, my love," Paprika said. Muscles and Paprika finally showed the two children to their fellow Smurfs. They were so happy to see the first two Smurfs of a new generation being born, and were surprised to see how strong Hefty was as he basically hurt everybody's finger that he grabbed. His brother was just simply called "a handy Smurf", as they didn't see anything about him that was so unique. At the baby shower that Seamus held at the Smurfrock Tavern, the future father of Tailor Smurf presented the couple with a pair of matching sleepers for the twins. "This is for Hefty," Paprika said, "and the other is for...Handy?" "Handy?" Muscles said, sounding displeased. "We didn't name the child Handy!" "That's what I thought you were naming him, Muscles," Tailor's father said. "I had no idea that you were smurfing to name him something else." The other Smurfs present also saw that the other gifts for the babies were made out to both Hefty and Handy. "I hate to smurf this to you, Muscles, but it smurfs like that's going to be his name from now on," Culliford said. "Not if I have anything to smurf about it, Cully," Muscles said. However, sometime after Muscles and Paprika got settled in with their two children, Muscles noticed that Handy was playing with some tools lying around in his father's workshop, and not only that, was building his own toy using the tools. Muscles decided to give him a few more tools and some items to help him finish it. "Ah, now that is my boy," Muscles said when he saw the finished toy Handy was building and now playing with. "I guess Handy is going to be your name from now on." And then came the day when Muscles took both babies to see Aristotle, who would begin the first page of a new Smurf Register Of Names, and with the help of Picasso Smurf who knew Schtroumpf, he recorded each of the boy's names. "Mon ami, Schtroumpf Costaud would be Hefty's name, and I would think his brother Handy would be named Schtroumpf Bricoleur," Picasso said. "Schtroumpf Costaud," Aristotle wrote in the register. "Okay, Hefty, smurf your hand on the inkpad and smurf it right here next to your name." Hefty pressed his hand on the inkpad and then pressed it on the page. "Very good," Aristotle said, smiling. Then he wrote, "Schtroumpf Bricoleur". "Okay, Handy, it's your turn. Just smurf your right right here and then right there on the page next to your name." Handy pressed his hand on the inkpad and then pressed it on the page. "Excellent," Aristotle said. "Your names are now officially recorded in the register, my young little Smurfs." Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Childbirth stories Category:Papa Smurf's past stories